As described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,713,999, issued May 6, 2014, and entitled “System and Method For Automated Optical Inspection of Industrial Gas Turbines and Other Power Generation Machinery with Multi-Axis Inspection Scope”, power generation machinery, such as generators, or steam or gas turbine engines, are often operated continuously with scheduled inspection and maintenance periods, at which time the machine is taken off line and shut down, for inspection and repair of any components identified during the inspection. Further description herein will focus on exemplary gas turbine engine inspection. Once cooled, the now static gas turbine engine is inspected with optical camera inspection systems. Inspection scope embodiments shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,713,999 incorporate multi-axis inspection scopes, which facilitate selective orientation of an optical inspection camera field of view within the engine, through rotation and articulation of jointed scope segments. In some embodiments, described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,713,999, the inspection scope has a single translation axis, with the ability to rotate the camera field of view 360 degrees. Single translation axis, rotating field of view scope embodiments are described as useful for insertion between blade and vane rows in a turbine engine.